Hiding My Feelings In Music
by The Elemental Alchemist Reyna
Summary: HikaruxOC Miyuki's life has been miserable ever since she made enemies with Asuka, the head 'popular' girl. She stumbles upon the Host Club and they bring on emotions she had locked away. Eventually, she realizes, you can't hide your feelings forever.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there my lovely readers! It's been a while, huh? Sorry I haven't really been updating my stories, I'm always so busy...Or lazy... *sheepishly grins* Sorry about that. I really wanted to post this though, like it was talking to me: "Reyna, post me! Post me!" So, I had to! Plus, I think this story has a lot of potential. So, without further adieu, I present to you, Hiding My Feelings In Music, Ch. 1!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. If I did, I would have fired whoever it was who chose the American voice actors. However, I _do _own Miyuki, Miyuki's family, Asuka, and any other OC that appears.

Breaking Down Her Wall Of Sonatas

Pokerface by Lady GaGa, an American Artist, blasted in my ears as I speed walked to the only empty music room in the school. The third music room. Now, you may be wondering, "why am I speed walking to a music room?" Well, I was just picked on by Saruwatari Asuka, or as I like to call her, tone-deaf monkey (her last name means monkey on a crossing bridge, so I use this to my advantage. She also couldn't sing a correct note to save her life.). She apparently doesn't like the fact I have weird colored hair (It's red). Or she doesn't like the fact that I'm a kind of famous musician along with the rest of my silly family. If you were to meet them, you never would've guessed that they were so serious about their music. I am too, I guess. I mean, if you were to take all my music away, even if for just a few minutes, I would become bored, depressed, and you wouldn't recognize my personality at all. Now, where was I going again? Oh, yeah! The third music room.

I barged through the doors of the 3rd music rooms, not noticing the seven handsome young men that had begun to say "Welcome!" but only got out "Welc-" before I was in the small room in the back where all the unused instruments were stored. I paused my MP3 player on whatever song it was on and turned it off. I put it away and began to set up my music so I could play my violin. I was going to play 'Canon' by Johann Pachelbel. It always calmed me when I was angry and upset. And I was both angry and upset right now. I took my violin out and began to play. Instead of jumping into the middle of the song like I usually did, I began at the very beginning. The beginning was slow, but it began to get faster as it continued. I ended the song with as much tenderness, love, and pure bliss as I could. I definitely want this song played at my wedding!

I opened my water blue eyes (I always close them when I play. It allows more emotion to flow into the song. For me, at least.) to see seven, no, six handsome guys and one girl who was cross-dressed as a guy clapping and a few even crying.

"That was beautiful Hime-chan! I could feel all the emotions flowing in the song and the ending was simply amazing!"

A tall blonde-haired, purple-eyed guy said dramatically and he walked over to my frozen form. No one had ever heard me play 'Canon' because I kept that to myself as a comfort song. And no one ever talked about how they could feel all the emotions before. But what shocked me the most was that I hadn't noticed them before! I guess I was so angry earlier, that I wasn't paying attention…

Blondie tilted me by my chin so that I was looking at him.

"Did my looks stun you so much, you can't even speak?"

His face was extremely close and made me uncomfortable. My face was blank as I said,

"No, they didn't I was just shocked at how little respect you have for people's privacy and now at how little respect you have for a person's personal space."

Blondie had shocked face for a moment before sulking in a dark corner. I sweat dropped at his reaction.

"Maybe I was a _little_ stunned by your looks…"

He instantly recovered from his depressed mood and smirked.

"I knew that there was no female that wasn't effected by my looks."

"**Except Haruhi.**"

Two twins that had been crying and clapping said while pointing at the only girl in the room besides me. Blondie suddenly got nervous.

"W-what are you two talking about? Haruhi is a guy! A very, um, manly guy!" Blondie laughed nervously.

"What? I thought that person was a girl just cross dressed as a guy."

I was clueless as to why Haruhi was pretending to be a guy. All of the people, excluding a guy wearing glasses, a spiky black haired guy and Haruhi, said shocked

"She figured it out already!"

"It is pretty obvious to me. Her girlish face, her height, and how my song made her more emotional than the rest of you. Plus, the twins pretty much shouted it out to me."

They all nodded at what I said, agreeing that all those things made it pretty obvious, but Blondie looked kind of depressed.

A light bulb went off in my head as I realized something. I started to giggle a bit.

"Prince-san, don't tell me that you were the last to find out."

By his expression, I knew I had hit the bull's eye. I contained my laughter and patted him on his back.

"Don't worry, at least it didn't take you two years to find out about it! By the way, who are you people?"

I mean, seriously, who are these guys?!

"Ah! How rude of me! I am-"

"I'm Hikaru," "and I'm Kaoru!"

The two redheaded twins spoke to me as they hugged me from both of my sides, making us look like a human sandwich. I blushed a bit. A guy, excluding my brother and dad, has never hugged me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Could you let go of me now?"

Hikaru and Kaoru only tightened their grip and they whispered in my ear,

"**Why? Do you not like this position?**"

"It's not that I don't like the position, it's just that I've never been hugged by a guy, other than my brother or father. So you can imagine, a girl who has never been hugged by a guy would be very uncomfortable in this position and would be blushing like crazy."

They turned their heads to see if I was blushing, and realized I was. They grinned and, probably just to make me blush harder, kissed me on my cheeks. My face probably turned fifty shades of red! The little devils laughed at my reaction and let go of me.

"You evil little…DEVILS! You did that just to make me blush harder! That was just, well, mean!"

I started to rant a bit and all of the men and the girl looked surprised.

"I mean you just don't play with a girl's feelings like that! It's just not, for lack of better word, gentlemen like!"

I calmed myself down and sighed. I hated my temper and I was still a bit angry from Asuka's teasing. All I wanted to do was to hide. To hide and never show my face again. I know, I may be overreacting, but right now, I didn't really care if I was.

"Hontou ni gomen nasai (I'm very sorry). I have a bit of a temper and I was teased before I got here, so I'm still a bit annoyed."

A little blonde came bounding over to me and I bent down to his height.

"It's okay Aka-chan! We all understand, ne, Takashi?"

"Ah."

I realized the tall, spiky haired guy next to the little blonde. He was a lot taller than me, and had a blank face on, but soon gave me a small smile of reassurance that no one was angry. I smiled warmly at the little blonde.

"Thanks for understanding. So, what is your name?"

"Hanizoka Mitsukuni! But just call me Hunny! This is Morinozuka Takashi, but just call him Mori. And this is Bun Bun!"

Hunny pointed to each person as he introduced his friends. He was so cute, that I forgot all my problems for a while. He reminded me of when I was younger. I was so care free, and didn't care what others thought. I wonder what happened to the old Miyuki…

"It's very nice to meet all of you!"

"Would you like to hold Bun Bun?"

"I would love too!"

Hunny handed me Bun Bun and I just looked at the pink bunny for a few seconds. Then I hugged it tightly, suddenly remembering poor Kitsune-kun. He was probably so lonely just waiting for me to come home while sitting on my bed.

"As I was about to say before I was interrupted by those two devils, I'm-" "It's very nice to meet you, I'm Ootori Kyouya."

The guy with glasses interrupted Blondie and introduced himself. He gave me a scary, shadow king vibe, like my brother when he found out I had developed a crush on one of my classmates in the 7th grade, and had been rudely and harshly rejected. Speaking of him, he is probably looking for me…. Oh well, he'll find me eventually. I looked over at Blondie and saw he was in his corner of woe, once again. He realized no one was speaking and attempted to introduce himself when Haruhi interrupted.

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi. Its nice to meet you."

"Likewise!" I grinned at her.

Blondie now had the chance to introduce himself, and did.

"It is a pleasure to meet a fair maiden such as yourself! My name is Suou Tamaki, the king of the Host Club."

He told me this rather dramatically. I bowed to them. I wanted to at least seem a _little_ polite.

"It's very nice to meet all of you! Koizumi Miyuki desu (I'm Miyuki Koizumi)! I really am sorry about earlier. I was already annoyed and upset and I took my anger out on you two. Do you forgive me?"

I directed my last few sentences to Hikaru and Kaoru. I didn't want anyone angry with me. Heck, it was enough of a hassle dealing with Asuka, the last things I need are two angry boys!

"Eh, I guess we forgive you, demo (but),"Koaru started. "Why were you so annoyed and upset?" and Hikaru finished.

They seemed like they were actually concerned. Hmm, should I tell them about Asuka, or leave it as it is? Well, I've always been told its best not to bottle things up…

"Well, this girl in my class seems to enjoy teasing me. She makes fun of my hair and my personality. For example, I love music and devote my life to it. So she teases me by asking me if I have a social life. She knows I only have a social life with the other musicians I meet, but have no social life at school. So when I answer 'No' she giggles and starts to make a huge scene about how I don't have a social life. She use to rarely tease me, but she does it every day now. The teasing use to be about trivial things, but then she became harsher. She began to say things like 'No one wants to be your friend!' or 'You know that guy who you keep glancing at? Well I asked him if he likes you and he said no, that he doesn't like ugly girls.' And eventually, I resorted to just not showing any emotion. I mean, why should I show emotion to people who will only point out faults in it?"

The feeling of the room had saddened a bit. I was hugging Bun Bun, trying to comfort myself. Why did I have to be so weak? These people probably thought I was weak too. Man, I am so sick and tired of acting this way! I tell myself to change, but I never do! My whole family tries to help me, but I still won't change! What happened to the old, carefree Miyuki? The one that was always so happy? I didn't even notice the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes. When I did notice, I walked over to Hunny, who also noticed my tears, and gave him Bun Bun back.

"Thank you for letting me hold him."

I gave him a small smile, in which he returned. I walked over to my violin and put it back in its case. I grabbed my backpack and I was about to leave when someone called my name. I think it was one of the twins. I kept on walking though. I didn't want anyone to see me. I walked until I was out of the 3rd music room and then I ran to an empty classroom. It was my classroom. I sat down in my seat and laid my head down. I was crying, but why? I use to be so strong, so happy. I use to say, "Who cares what they think?" when people insulted me. Maybe all the stress from moving to a new place and dealing with concerts has finally caught up. Maybe, I tried to be so mature about it I lost myself somewhere. Maybe, I need to start fresh again. I need to go to class tomorrow and smile big, and say, "Asuka, you are the most spoiled, rotten, manipulative, and hurtful girl I have ever met! And I'm done taking your insults! So shut up already! I'm sure no one else enjoys hearing your voice anyways, because hurtful things only come out!" Yeah, that's what I'll do! And I'll have to apologize to the Host Club tomorrow too, for just walking away like that. Hopefully, they'll forgive me. And maybe, we can be friends. I'm in dire need of those lately!

I walked into my classroom to see tone-deaf monkey waiting for me at my desk. I walk over to my desk, ignoring her until she decided to say something.

"Oi, Buso-chan, I heard you went to the Host Club yesterday. Did you think you could fool yourself into thinking that you were someone special by going there? They probably turned you down saying 'we don't serve ugly girls', am I right?"

Asuka smirked at me, expecting a hurt expression, or an angry look, or at least a small glare from me. But she didn't get one. Instead, I smiled at her.

"No, I didn't go there for the Host Club. I actually went to practice my violin. I hadn't been told the 3rd music room was where the Host Club's activities were held, and barged in on accident when they were just opening."

Asuka seemed surprised at my reaction, but quickly recovered. She flipped her onyx hair and glared at me with her unnerving green, cat-like eyes. I just smiled at her more and sat down at my desk. I pulled out my sketchbook to draw when Asuka snatched it from me.

"What's this? Where you write all your songs?"

She looked at it as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world.

"No. It's my drawing book, actually. I like to draw. It's a pastime really. Now if you would so kindly give it back…"

I attempted to get my sketchbook back, but it just so happened that I was rather petite. And Asuka was rather tall. Seriously, this girl was taller than most models that I've seen! She lifted it out of my reach while looking at my drawings. She laughed in a mean way and threw the book on my desk.

"That is some pretty bad artwork! Stick to music, okay? Not that you're much better at that!"

Asuka was just _trying_ to make me hit her! I swear I would if I wasn't in school! Suddenly, Asuka raced to her seat and pretended to be innocent and I rushed to mine, thinking the teacher had come. She always seemed to race to her seat at a certain time after bullying me. Though it always ended up not being the teacher and some cute guy. I looked over to the door to see if the teacher had come, or if it was just some cute guy again. My eyes widened and realized it wasn't _a _guy, but _three _guys (well, Haruhi isn't, but whatever!)! It was Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi!

I looked down, trying to hide my face. I didn't want them to see me yet. If they did, and started speaking with me, Asuka would probably tear me apart. And though I was trying to defy her and show her who really rules, I didn't want any big trouble yet. Luck was on my side today, because they didn't notice me at all! Good thing I sat in the back. It was an even better thing that they sat up front. But how did I not know they were in my class?! Man, I'm so darn blind! I mentally sweat dropped at my lack of observational skills. I stole a glance at the odd trio and smiled warmly at what I saw. They were all laughing at some joke or funny event and looked really happy. I was kind of envious of them. I never had a friend to laugh with, or to feel happy with. I was always alone because of my status as a 'rich girl', as my old classmates would say. Anyone who did try to get close to me, ended up just wanting the benefits of being my friend, the benefits of being friends with the rich girl. That's why my parents decided to move. They wanted me to start fresh and to be able to be friends with people who were less likely to use me. I love those guys!!!

"Okay class, turn to page 305 in your text book…"

My sensei had finally came into the room and begun the lesson. We were learning about the Cold War right now and Sensei took it upon himself to call on me to answer a question, blowing my cover.

"Koizumi-san, what was the name of the wall that separated east and west Berlin?"

My heart leaped and I answered more confident than I felt, "The Berlin Wall, Mabushi-sensei."

"Correct! And it was built because…"

Mabushi-sensei continued the lesson and I felt three pairs of eyes staring at me as a looked down at my notebook. I glanced at them to see them staring at me. They seemed surprised, yet happy too. I looked over at Asuka to see her glaring at me. She mouthed "Know-it-all" and then turned around to continue taking notes. I sighed and doodled on the side of my notes. Why did she hate me so much? And why was the Host Club trio happy?

Soon, the lunch bell rang and I already had my things ready for the next class. Now, I just have to get to the door…

"**Miyuki-chan!"**

I froze where I was. And I had had only two steps left… I turned around and smiled weakly at the twins and Haruhi. I felt Asuka's eyes burning into my skull.

" Hai, Hikaru-san? Kaoru-san?"

"We just wanted to know," Hikaru, I think, started.

"If you were okay? You were really upset yesterday."

I tried to think of an excuse of some sort to explain myself, but my brain would not work. I decided to tell the truth, at least for the most part.

"It was just pent up stress from everything that has been going on, that's all. When I finally let it out, it resulted in an emotion frenzy. And I'm sorry about ignoring you guys when you called my name that day. I just really wanted to be alone."

Haruhi smiled (I swear I heard fan girls screaming!) at me and the twins walked over to me. I looked at them, noticing that I was about five inches shorter than them. They took me by surprise when they suddenly hugged me from both sides. I could now feel multiple glares stabbing me, instead of just Asuka's. But Asuka's burned the most. I was blushing madly, not because I wasn't used to this treatment, but because they did this in public.

"**We understand Miyuki-chan! You're forgiven."**

"Thanks, I'm really happy that you forgive me! Demo, could you let go of me? People are starting to stare. I don't deal well with fan girls…"

I whispered the last part to make sure NO ONE but the twins and Haruhi could hear it. They all laughed at my comment and the twins let me go.

"Aren't you a musician? Shouldn't you be use to stares?"

Haruhi asked me curiously. Poor Haruhi. She knows nothing of the cruel teasing and glares I (and others) get from some people.

"I am use to stares, just not hostile ones. Though I've gotten them all my life, I could never get use to the feeling."

I made sure no one but the host club trio could hear me. Anything I say could set off a fan girl's temper. And you _don't _want to do that! They all nodded, understanding what I was talking about. I felt an arm fling itself around my shoulders and looked to my left to see…Asuka?! Why the Heck is her arm around _my _shoulders?!

"Miyuki-chan! I see you've met Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, and Haruhi-kun! Its nice to see you all again. What's Miyuki-chan been up to lately? She's been really distant lately…"

I was praying that they wouldn't fall for her act and would look at me to see the look on my face. I probably looked like I was dieing. Luckily, Hikaru glanced at me and saw my face. He was desperately trying to hold in his laughter and Kaoru looked to see why he was ready to burst with laughter, which resulted in him having to contain his laughter. They eventually stopped and put on the charm for Asuka.

"Nothing really. She's just been practicing her violin and was suggesting that we add some type of background music to our activities to make it a bit livelier! Do you mind if we borrow Miyuki-chan this lunch period? We want to discuss what music we should play."

"No problem! Well, I'll see you all around! Ja~!"

And Asuka walked off. Thank Kami!!! I sighed in relief and smiled at Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru. I was really lucky to know them right now.

"Thanks for that! I think I would've died if I had to be that close to Asuka any longer!"

They all kind of chuckled at me and began to walk towards the exit. I looked kind of sad, thinking they were leaving me.

"Oi! Come on Miyuki! Before the lunch lines get any longer!"

I looked at them surprised, then smiled widely. You know, ever since I met those guys, the Host Club, I've been smiling a lot more. I felt the happiest that I've felt in years! That wall of sonatas I had built to protect myself had really been hurting me. And the Host club, I think have been the first to penetrate it. Maybe moving here wasn't so bad after all. Maybe, just maybe, I could become the old Miyuki again. I ran after the Host Trio, happily accompanying them for lunch.

_Sometimes, change is good. We may not realize it at first, but change can bring on a whole new beginning of things, broadening your horizons. Friendship can be found where change is found, too. You just never know when you'll meet those people who really care, who can change you for the best. _


	2. Making Deals With The Host Club In Forte

A/N: Hello my dear readers! Next chapter of HMFIM is finally out and I'm a bit nervous to tell you the truth! I feel like I might have made this chapter too dramatic. If I did, I'm terribly sorry! Now, to thank you my first two reviewers, this chapter is dedicated to you guys! Thanks so much to ShadowFAIT amd starwarschic11 for being my first two reviewers! And thanks to MidoriRikuVirva and Deer-Shifter for favoriting my story! Now, onwards to the story!

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own OHSHC. I do, however, own Miyuki and her family, Asuka, and any other OC that appears in the story.

Making Deals With The Host Club In Forte

I was starting to think eating lunch with the Host Club was a mistake. Their fan girls gave me dirty looks, death glares, etc., and I was starting to feel nervous. I took out my bento, never really caring for school lunches, no matter how gourmet they were. I smiled when I looked to see what Onee-chan had packed. She had packed my favorites today! She had packed gyoza (1), pocky, oyakodon (2), and some peaches. I picked up some gyoza with my chopsticks, and placed it in my mouth. I savored the taste, slowly chewing, then swallowing. I sighed in content picked up more gyoza. Just as I was about to put it in my mouth, a hand stopped me. I looked to see whom it was, about to glare when I realized it was one of the twins. I still couldn't tell them apart, but I knew I would be able to sooner or later. Hopefully sooner.

"What? Its just gyoza. Now, would you be so kind as to let my hand go? This is one of my favorite dishes, and I really want to enjoy it while I can."

He smirked, and, instead of letting go, pulled my hand so that he could take my gyoza from my chopsticks. So basically, he just made me feed him, like couples or a mother would to her baby. I blushed, both from embarrassment and annoyance. That was _my_ gyoza! I know, selfish, but I almost _never_ get to eat it because Okaa-chan wants me to keep 'my womanly figure.' I pouted and went back to eating my food in silence. He chuckled at my reaction and turned to his brother to talk to him. Everyone was talking; even Mori-senpai was adding a few comments in. I felt a little awkward since I hadn't really gotten to know them all that well. The fan girls weren't helping either.

I stuck a pocky in my mouth and sucked on the chocolate as I pulled out my drawing book. I also pulled out a mechanical pencil to draw with. I looked at the cover of my drawing book and stuck another pocky in my mouth. The cover itself was sky blue. It had a bunch of stickers on it too. The stickers were of stars, music notes, kanji characters (like the kanji for 'love' or 'pretty'), and classic anime characters, like Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts. I had also written, 'Miyuki's Drawing Book' on the front. I smiled as I remembered when I had got this as a birthday present. I was seven and had just taken an interest in drawing. My brother had noticed I was drawing an awful lot and thought this was a good idea. He had helped me decorate it by taking me to the store to get some stickers, and allowing me to pick whatever stickers I wanted. My brother sure was nice.

"Miyu-chan? Are you alright?"

I was pulled away from my memories as Hunny looked up at me with big, concerned, dark-honey eyes. Its kind of funny how his nickname fits in with his personality and his appearance.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask, Hunny-kun?"

"You haven't really spoken at all, and were just staring off into space. I just wanted to make sure everything is okay."

I smiled at Hunny. This little guy was just too cute!

"Sorry, I just feel a little out of place. I mean I haven't really gotten to know any of you." Plus, I'll be surprised if I don't have holes in the back of my head from all the glaring those fan girls are doing…

Seriously, it wasn't like I was flirting with the hosts! I was just having lunch with them, nothing more. Stupid fan girls…

"I'm sorry! How about we talk about something we all are in to? Like cake! Do you like cake, Miyu-chan?"

My eyes lit up. I loved cake! My mom rarely let me have any, fearing I would eat too much of it and ruin my health. So it was considered a delicacy to me.

"I love cake! My favorite is raspberry cheesecake. What's your favorite Hunny-kun?"

He seemed to think for a while. Was it really that hard…?

"Hmm, maybe strawberry shortcake? But there's also chocolate, oh! And then red velvet…"

Hunny just kept on naming cakes for a while before finally giving up on choosing a favorite. I thought about a topic all of the hosts could get into. Hmm, but what…Oh! I know!

"What types of music do you guys like?" I asked rather excited.

What music do they listen to? Classical, pop, country, techno? Probably classical, but you never know.

"I like this one group, Arashi. They're pretty good. I really like their song, 'We Can Make It.' "

I looked to Haruhi and smiled brightly. That was one of my favorite groups too!

"I like those guys too! I really like their song 'Right Back To You.' It rocks so hard!"

"I see you love music, Miyuki-hime. Would you be willing to sing a duet with me?"

Tamaki was trying to romance me by using one of my likes to his advantage. Remember, I said _trying_. He had his head tilted upwards so that he was looking up at me (A/N: The method he introduced to Haru-chan in ep. 1). Though it made him look cuter (I know I heard squeals!!!), I wasn't really affected by it. I looked at him blankly.

"I don't sing in front of people, sorry."

"It would just be you and me. We could sing a love song."

"I don't sing to, with, or in front of_ anyone_. I don't even sing in front of my family! So, I'm sorry, but I have to politely decline your offer, Tamaki-senpai."

Tamaki looked shocked for a moment that his charm didn't work on me, _again, _then went and sulked in his infamous corner of woe. I sweat dropped at his reaction. This guy was a bit too sensitive…

The twins laughed at Tamaki, Haruhi shook her head, Kyouya wrote down some notes, Hunny looked at Tamaki with sympathy, and Mori just had a blank face on. I felt kind of bad about upsetting him, but I knew I shouldn't. I was only being truthful…

I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders and looked up to see the twins. They still had grins on their faces from their previous laughter.

"Don't feel bad, Miyuki-chan," "Tono is always like this."

I was starting to notice the differences in the twins. They could be hard to notice, but they were there. I noticed that Hikaru was the one who had laughed the hardest and that Kaoru had laughed almost as hard, but not quite. So basically…Kaoru was more sensitive than Hikaru? That was something to keep in mind.

Suddenly I remembered how one of them had eaten some of my gyoza. I looked at them annoyed, and straight out asked,

"Which one of you ate my gyoza?"

They stared at me, processing what I just said, and then one of them smiled (Or rather smirked. Either way, 'Moe~!' was heard in the background.), while the other looked confused. I took this time to see any difference that I could. Other than their hair being parted, I couldn't notice any differences…Aw, phooey! I better not notice a completely obvious one later!

"Heh, gomen, that was me, Miyuki-chan."

I looked at the smiling red head while the other red head murmured "Gyoza?" I glared at the one who's smile turned into a full-out smirk.

"If you had wanted some, all you had to do was ask. I might've given you some if you had. Now, no more freebies for you!"

He pouted cutely, then smirked and slinked an arm around my waist. He leaned down close to my ear. I shivered; his hot breath tickled my neck.

"I never knew you could be so mean, Miyuki-chan. I always thought you were more of the 'nice and gentle' type."

I was blushing more than when my brother had threatened an unsuspecting classmate of mine when he had gotten too close to my face for my brother's comfort. He was only whispering to me some things I needed to know! He wasn't even facing towards me, but Onii-baka always _was_ overprotective…

Coming back to my current situation, I was a bit uncomfortable. I had been in this situation with my brother before (He sometimes pretends to be my boyfriend to scare off any 'vultures'), so it wasn't the position. It was _who_ I was in the position with. The little devil knew that I was going to cave any minute now. He knew that eventually that I was going to let him have more gyoza.

Or so he thought.

"I am 'nice and gentle', but I rarely have gyoza, and so I tend to be rather strict with sharing it. Besides," I looked up at him with cute, innocent eyes no one could resist. "You wouldn't want my brother find out and be upset, right?" Or seemingly innocent eyes. Beneath the innocent façade was a bit of mischievousness.

Not understanding my threat, he tilted his head to the side in a cute manner. Wait don't think that! Baka! I blushed lightly, hoping no one would notice.

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, I do. His name is Daisuke." I smiled at the thought of my brother. Wait, my brother! It donned on me that I was supposed to eat lunch with him today. Oh, crap! I got to go!

"Gomen ne, but I've got to go! I promised my brother I'd eat lunch with him today, and he's probably wondering where I am. See ya!"

Before anyone got a chance to say anything, I jumped up from my seat, grabbed my lunch, and began searching for his lunch table. It was supposed to be by a window in a corner. Oh, there it is!

I ran towards my brother's table and arrived just in time. He had just begun eating. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I sat down, and unpacked my lunch again.

"Where were you? Did Asuka mess with you again?"

My brother frowned at the mentioning Asuka, and looked at me.

"No, it wasn't Asuka. I was invited to eat lunch with these guys from my class, and kind of forgot that I was having lunch with you…Sorry." I grinned sheepishly as I ate a peach.

My brother smiled at the thought of me getting along with my classmates, then looked at me seriously. I blinked at him confusedly. Why was he all of a sudden serious?

"They didn't try anything, right? Because if they did…"

My brother looked evilly at a group of boys looking over at us. I sighed. Sometimes, he was a bit too protective. Scratch that, he was overprotective _all_ the time! I thought about his question and blushed when I thought about the twin's antics. I calmed down and luckily, my brother didn't notice.

"No, Onii-chan, they didn't try anything. They were very polite, actually."

I smiled at the thought of the Host Club. They actually weren't all that bad. Unbeknownst to me, my brother caught my smile and smiled too.

"Well, I'm happy you're starting to make friends. I was starting to get worried about you!"

My brother laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Of course, you've always been very fun and pleasant to be around!"

Heh, yeah, to _you, _Onii-chan…

According to Asuka, I'm the most horrid creature alive. Gragh! Don't think like that! I need to be confident!

"Oh, so this is your brother, Miyuki-chan?"

I froze as I heard the twin's voices on both of my sides. I looked to my left, then to my right, and there sat the twins. I mentally groaned. If they acted the way they were before with me in front of Onii-chan, he'll kill them! I looked around again and saw the rest of the host club had seated themselves at our table. I was about ready to have a panic attack!

"H-hai, this is my brother, Daisuke." I shakily smiled. Maybe the host club won't do anything stupid in front of him. (A/N: Clearly, Miyuki has underestimated our lovely Host Club! XD)

"Ah! It is so nice meeting the brother of dear Miyuki-hime!"

I stared in shock and horror as Tamaki shook my brother's hand vigorously and proceeded to talk about how I was so polite and asked Onii-chan if he knew I could sing. Of course Onii-chan knew, he was my brother! I looked at my brother's expression and saw it to be shocked and annoyed.

"Miyuki…-hime…?" Onii-chan was either incredibly shocked or angry and I was afraid of it being the later. I cowered behind Mori-senpai as I waited for my brother's reaction to Tamaki's ranting. Then it came, the explosion.

"What the Heck?! Miyuki, you never told me it was the _Host Club _that you were eating lunch with!"

I came out from behind Mori-senpai and hung my head. I knew he would have disapproved, that's why I hadn't told him it was the Host Club. My brother grabbed my shoulders, lightly squeezing them. I avoided eye contact with him. I knew what was about to come.

"Miyuki, I forbid you from being around these guys! They're nothing but flirts with no respect for women!"

Something inside me snapped, and I looked angrily at Daisuke. He seemed a little shocked that I was angry with him.

"How do you know that? Have you ever talked to them? Gotten to _really_ know them? I know I haven't, not yet, but they're good people. Sure, they can be a bit flirtatious, but that's only because that's their job! At first, I thought the Host Club was some club that tricked girls into wasting their money on guys that didn't really care. But after talking to them, seeing how they were trying to be friends with me even though I was almost too shy to be messed with, I realized that maybe, their club was made not for money, but to make girls like me feel loved."

I paused for a breath and looked at everyone's faces. My brother was still shocked and a few of the Hosts were too. Tamaki was smiling, along with Mori-senpai, Honey, and Haruhi. I looked determinedly at Daisuke.

"I realized that their goal was to make girls smile, laugh, be happy. They have an odd way of doing it, but they make me smile, they make me feel like I don't have to hide in my music anymore. I know that sounds stupid, because I only met them yesterday, but they really do make me feel like that. They make me feel…cared for."

I smiled softly at the Host Club and now they all were smiling, even Kyouya. I had surprised myself, having an outburst like this. I had never been really angry at Onii-chan before. It was shocking. I looked at my brother, a soft expression on my face now.

"Forbidding me from seeing the Host Club would be like taking your friends from you, Onii-chan. You wouldn't be the same. I believe that the Host Club is helping me be more confident, to be more like I use to be. You take them away now, and all my determination to change will be lost. The only reason it returned was because the Host Club helped me realize something."

At this statement, everyone was confused. I smiled warmly and took a deep breath.

"I had been letting Asuka take control of _my_ emotions. I had been letting her control _my_ high school life, and I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have let her get to me so easily, even if her words did sting. I was being an idiot."

My brother smiled at my bluntness and then sighed. He let go of my shoulders and looked at the Host Club.

"I suppose if they mean that much to you, I won't take them away. But so help me, if you get hurt by one of them…"

I laughed at him and shook my head. I walked to where the Host Club stood and smiled at them, and they mirrored my actions. I walked behind Hikaru and Kaoru and they looked at me curiously, trying to figure out what I was doing. I hooked an arm around both their necks and stood between them, smiling. They blushed and I silently did a cry of victory in my head. Now the tables are turned!

"Does it really look like these guys could hurt me?"

My brother gave me a small smile.

"No, I suppose not. Now, go, eat lunch with them. You can always eat lunch with me another time."

I ran to my Onii-chan and hugged him tightly. It was hard for him, letting me be friends with such a large group of guys (even if Haruhi was a girl, although he didn't know that.). I whispered my thanks to him and repacked my lunch, again. I turned around and faced the people who oddly enough, were changing me.

"Well, lets go! We only have thirty minutes left for lunch!"

They nodded and lead me to their table and we all sat down and ate what was left of our lunch. Hikaru and Kaoru stole more of my food, saying they like home-cooked meals better than gourmet ones. In which I replied, "Then get your mom to cook for you!" They kept on stealing from my bento, but I didn't really mind.

"Miyuki."

I looked up at Tamaki, surprised at the soft, but serious tone of his voice.

"H-hai?"

"What you said back there, was it true? Did being around the Host Club help you that much?"

I was shocked for moment, never expecting Tamaki to ask that. I smiled warmly at him and nodded.

"Yeah, every bit of it was true. I've really changed since meeting you guys. This morning, I acted like Asuka's teasing didn't faze me at all, and it felt good, seeing her surprised at my change of character. And I've been smiling a lot more. Usually, I'm this monotone, expressionless person you wouldn't recognize. I use to just kind of, fade in the background. But, I'm becoming more noticeable. I'm,"

I hesitated to say what I wanted to, but looking at Tamaki's and everyone else's curious faces, I decided to say it.

"I'm really glad I met you guys. I'd probably still be that depressed girl you met yesterday, if I hadn't."

Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny all got watery eyes at my words, and before I knew what was happening, I was dragged into a hug by all of them. I could barely breath! They were all crying, saying things like, "You touched my heart with your words, Miyuki!" or "Daddy's girl is finally growing up!" or "I'll let you hold Bun-Bun all day tomorrow as a reward for your improvement, okay?" I laughed at them; they were overreacting! I hugged them back the best I could, and looked pleadingly at Kyouya who just smirked and wrote notes. Then I looked to Haruhi who gave me a look that said, "I'm not getting caught in this!" I then looked to Mori-senpai and he smiled slightly and pulled me from their grasp.

"She couldn't breath."

My attackers all apologized to me and I said it was fine. I looked back at Mori-senpai who still held me. I smiled.

"Arigatou, Mori-senpai!"

"Ah."

He set me down and I felt a bit of a brotherly connection with him. I sent him another smile and turned towards my lunch again, about to eat one of my peaches, when my chopsticks were stolen from me. I looked to the culprit and recognized it as Hikaru. I had learned it was him who had eaten my precious gyoza from Kaoru. I glared at him and he smiled mischievously back at me.

"Give those back."

"Nande~?"

"Because, I want to eat my peaches."

"I'll give them back if I get to feed you."

I blushed. What the Heck?! Feed me?!

"N-nani?"

He took his chance to feed me the peaches while I was shocked. I chewed and swallowed, thoroughly embarrassed. He waited till I was done and fed me till my peaches were gone. I then swiped my chopsticks from him and began to pack what remained of my lunch away. It was almost time to go.

"Miyuki, I have a proposition for you."

I looked to Kyouya and tilted my head.

"What?"

"I'll allow you to practice in our music room, if you'll play music for the Host Club. This is a good deal for you, right?"

Kyouya smirked at me, the light gleaming on his glasses, making it impossible to see his eyes. That darn Shadow King! He knows I can't resist a room to practice privately! I knew it was probably a mistake, but I agreed.

"Good, you begin tomorrow."

And with that, the bell rang and we went our separate ways. Except me Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru since we had the same class. I smiled; this school year was going to be _very _interesting.

_When change happens, unexpected things happen too. You may do things you never expected to do. Or people react a different way than you're use to. But in the end, everything ends well. As they say, all's well that ends well._

A/N: Well, how was it? Good, okay, horrible? Please review and tell me! I'm really eager to hear everyone's opinions (good or bad)! Everyone who reviews shall get a virtual hug from the twins!

Twins: And when did we agree to this?

Rey: Do what I say, or I'll take Miyuki away from you!

Twins: ...

Rey: *smirks* Thats what I thought!

Terms used in the story:

Gyoza: Basically dumplings filled with pork.

Oyakodan: A rice bowl dish with chicken, eggs, green onion and other ingredients.

Some of you may have wondered why Honey called Miyuki 'Aka-chan' before she introduced herself. Its because he didn't know her name, so he called her 'Aka-chan' referring to her hair which is red, like the word's meaning. I forgot to mention that last chapter, so sorry about that. Also, if there are any Japanese words inserted in here that you do not know the meaning of and would like to know the meaning, or would like me to stop inserting Japanese words, please tell me in a review or PM. Oh, before I forget, I have a few story ideas posted on my profile. If you think any of them are good ideas, please mention so in a review or Pm! And if you want to know if I have a story idea for an anime, ask and I'll see if I do. I have many ideas, so I'll probably have one. If you pick an anime from my fave anime/manga list, I'll probably be more likely to have a story idea for one of those, though. I'll stop babbling now, and leave you to do other important things...like reviewing! ^_^ Please review and don't forget, all flames must be reasonable! Not that you'd have a reason to flame...right?

* * *


	3. A Duet With Tamaki

A/N: Hello my lovely readers~! ^_^ Sorry for the long wait; I was stuck with this chapter. I hate writers block...o But this chapter is a bit longer than the other chapters, so hopefully that makes up for the wait. This one was kind of fun to write too. =) So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I in no way own OHSHC. If I did, Miyuki would probably be in the series. I do however (as you already know) own Miyuki, her family, and any other OCs that appear in the story.

* * *

~A Duet With Tamaki~

The rest of the day passed by rather quickly, and it didn't seem like Asuka had bothered to tease me anymore. Or if she did tease me, I didn't notice. I didn't pay much attention to anything today after lunch. I was too busy wondering what it was going to be like working for the Host Club. Would I have fun? Would I be glared at even more? How would Asuka react? I cringed at the thought of her reaction; I was certain she wasn't going to show any mercy to me. She would probably cause this huge scene to embarrass me and then try to ruin my life some other way.

"Koizumi-san?"

"Huh?"

I looked up to see a petite girl (even smaller than me!) with short brown hair and soft forest green eyes looking at me. She had a small smile on her face.

"Class is over. You've been sitting there for the past ten minutes."

"O-oh. Thank you, um…"

"Miura Emi."

"Well, thank you, Miura-san. I must go now, sumimasen (excuse me)."

I smiled brightly at her, and took my leave. Today, I was going to observe the Host Club's atmosphere, and determine what songs would suit them the most. This might be a bit hard, considering I have to choose a song that will suit each host. I sighed, time to get to work!

I opened the doors to the music room and was immediately attacked by rose petals.

"Welcome!"

I looked to see the Host Club with smiles on their faces, probably expecting actual customers, not me.

"**Oh, its just Miyuki-chan**."

Yep, definitely customers.

"Gee, I feel so important!" Sarcasm dripped off every word.

"Miyu-chan! You came today!"

Hunny jumped into my arms and swung him around a bit before cuddling/hugging him. Man, he's too cute!

"Of course I came! You didn't think I'd ditch you guys till I had to come tomorrow, did you?"

"No, I didn't! But Hikaru and Kaoru thought you would…"

I looked at the twins, confused. Why'd they think that?

"**We thought you'd try to stay away from the, as Haruhi would put it, 'insanity' as long as possible.**"

"But-"

I stopped myself from saying what I was about to say. If they heard those words, it would be the end of me! I looked to the twins again, realizing that I had looked away when I stopped mid-sentence, and saw devious looks on their faces.

"You enjoy," "the insanity," "**right?"**

I gulped. Bullseye! They grinned devilishly, and hugged me from both sides. I blushed and tried to wiggle free, but it was no use. They had me in an iron grip.

"Aw, I didn't know little Miyuki-chan enjoyed being around all the insanity we cause!"

"Hey! I only enjoy it because I like being around you guys!"

They looked at me and saw my embarrassment. I liked being around not just them, but the whole Host Club. I hoped they didn't get the wrong idea. I looked pleadingly at Haruhi to see she was too busy being harassed by Tamaki to save me from the two evil twins. Everyone else was just ignoring us, like it was normal routine. It probably was for them.

"It warms my heart to know Miyuki-chan cares so much for us! Don't you agree, Hikaru?"

"I sure do, Kaoru."

They pretended to be emotionally touched and wiped away a few stray 'tears'. I rolled my eyes and took my chance to escape when they were wiping their tears. I walked away from the two devils and sat down at a table that had been set up, just for me. I mused at the spiral designs on the table and then took out a notebook, a pencil, and, of course, a list of songs I knew how to play, or could learn to play. It was going to be a _long_ Host Club meeting…

Great. Just great. I come to take notes on the aura of each host, and I get glared at for simply being here. I'm not doing anything, besides occasionally asking Kyouya or Tamaki a few questions.

I twitched slightly when I felt a familiar glare burning into my skull. I tried to ignore it, but no use. I turned around to find Asuka glaring at me from her seat at the twins' station. I smiled nervously and waved at her and she just 'humphed' and turned away. None of the hosts were messing with me, or vice versa, so why in the world were people glaring?! I decided to pull out my MP3 player to hopefully distract me from the girls and to give me inspiration for the Host Club's songs. I turned the music player on and instantly One Love by Arashi started to play. I smiled and kind of spaced out while I listened to the song. It was currently one of my favorites. Unconsciously, I began to whisper the words until whispering became soft singing. Unbeknownst to me, a small crowd was beginning to form around me in an attempt to actually hear my soft singing. I got to the climax of the song and became slightly louder. Then I came to the end and ended softly.

"Zutto kagayaite iru kara…La la la…"

I opened my eyes, oblivious to everyone watching me up until now. Had they really been watching me this whole time?!

"Sugoi (Amazing)! I didn't know you sang so well Koizumi-san!"

"That was beautiful!"

"Was that an Arashi song?"

The compliments and questions kept on going as I sheepishly smiled and blushed. No doubt I looked like a tomato. I felt arms hug me and spin me around like my dad had done when I was little. At first I suspected one of the twins, but I saw them laughing at me. Hopefully it was because I was being swung, and not because of my singing. I was always sensitive about that. So it wasn't one of them swinging me, in fact, it was Tamaki.

"That was simply amazing, Daughter! Daddy is so proud!"

Eh? Daddy? Since when was he my 'Daddy?'

"Daddy? What are you talking about?"

Tamaki had set me down (finally! I was about to puke!) and was now explaining how he would love if I would sing a duet with him. I was paying no mind to that though. It was out of the question, I just didn't sing for, or with people. They only got to hear me sing because I had gotten carried away with the song.

"Ah, don't mind the 'Daddy' 'Daughter' thing. You see, to Tamaki, the Host Club is a family. He is 'Daddy', Kyouya is 'Mommy' and the rest of us are his sons, or in your case, daughter."

I looked behind me to see Kaoru (I think, I'm still having trouble with telling the twins apart.) with his arms crossed. He grinned at me and rested an arm on my shoulder, like my shoulder was an armrest.

"You did really well, Miyuki-chan. I wasn't expecting the spotlight to be stolen so quickly by our newest member."

"Nani (what)?! Oh, gomen (sorry)! I didn't mean to distract your customers! I just got carried away with the song and-"

A hand covering my mouth cut me off. I looked up at amber eyes to see the other twin had revealed himself. He laughed good-naturedly and removed his hand.

"Slow down there! Its okay, we don't mind. Besides, this was a great way of introducing our latest member to the public."

I calmed down and looked to see Tamaki still going on about that duet. I sweat dropped at his obliviousness at the fact I hadn't been listening at all.

"-And that is why I believe I should do a duet with you!"

"Um, sorry, I wasn't listening. But either way, no. I'm not singing a duet with you."

Tamaki retreated to his corner of woe and I felt a _lot _of glares burn into me. I sighed and decided to do something to make up for the duet.

"But I suppose I could play a duet with you on the piano, or with my violin."

He looked at me with a curious look on his face.

"You play piano, Miyuki-chan?"

I smiled warmly. Tsubasa, my cousin, had taught me before she had to move to Russia because of her family business. We emailed each other regularly and were planning on her paying me a visit soon.

"Yeah, I was taught by a relative of mine."

"So you can play two instruments? That's wonderful!"

I thanked him and dwelled on the thought of Tsubasa. I couldn't wait to see her! She had all of the confidence around people she didn't know, that I didn't have. She kind of supports me when I have trouble in social situations. Tamaki seemed to notice me spacing out and smiled happily.

"You two must be very close."

I nodded and smiled back at him. My cousin and I were basically inseparable. My blue gaze met Tamaki's purple and I smiled rather fondly.

"We're inseparable when we're together. Like two peas in a pod. She moved away, but she's going to visit me soon. Now, how about that duet?"

I heard a few squeals of "Kawai~!" and "Moe~!" as I walked to him and offered my hand. He smiled brightly and accepted my hand and I grabbed my violin from the back room while he set up the piano. I brought out my violin and began to tune it, to make sure it sounded just right. I tested the sound a few times before settling with it, satisfied. I began to think of songs that included a piano and a violin. The perfect song popped into my brain. We could play _that_ song! My secret weapon!

"How about we play Romance (for piano and violin)? That is appropriate considering this is a host club, right?"

Tamaki considered it and then nodded, smiling.

"You have quite the taste in music. Your parents must be proud."

"Thanks!"

I smiled just as brightly, and once again heard "Kawai~!" and "Moe~!"

"Interesting, the Prince Type meets the Musical Type…"

I turned to Kyouya to see what he was mumbling about. I had only caught "Interesting…Prince…Musical…" and that was it.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing, continue, please."

"Okay…"

And so we played. I played like I had a romance of my own, and I was expressing the feelings of it through my violin. Tamaki was excellent with the piano, and so it now made perfect sense why he had reacted the way he did when we first met, because he was a fellow musician. I smiled and put even more emotion into the composition than I had before. We both ended the song with tenderness and it brought tears even to my eyes that were use to the strong emotion in the song by now. I beamed at Tamaki.

"Nice job, Otou-chan! (1)"

Tamaki's eyes widened then became big with tears of joy and he, once again, hugged me and spun me around. I laughed at his antics and I heard "Kawai~!" "Moe~!" or "How dare she hug Tamaki-kun! The filth!" Even though the mean comment stung a bit, I ignored it. Besides, he hugged me first!

"Mommy! Daughter actually called me Daddy! Oh, that makes me so happy!"

"I thought it might! You're so silly, Tamaki! You remind me of my real father a lot!"

I laughed as he set me down and I heard a small squeal from the door. I turned my head towards the door, but before I could turn it completely, I was out of my 'Otou-chan's' arms and in someone else's. I looked up at the face of the culprit and saw my brother. Uh oh…

"Hands off, Suoh! No guy is allowed to touch Miyuki until I give the 'Okay', and I haven't given it to you yet!"

"Onii-chan…"

He looked down at me with a funny sympathetic face. I almost burst out laughing.

"There, there, Miyuki! Big Brother is here now! The mean blondie can't hurt you anymore!"

An anime vein popped on my head.

"Big Brother will protect you!"

And another popped.

"Big Brother won't let any flirtatious boys hurt you!"

And several more.

"Daisuke…"

My brother, along with everyone else in the room, froze. My tone had been filled with annoyance and impatience. So far, I hadn't acted like this in front of anyone. Well, I had in front of my brother, but it was rare. This only happened when I was _extremely _annoyed (or really sleepy). And I was, at my brother and his antics. Any other time I wouldn't have cared, but he was pulling the 'overprotective brother card' when other people I had to be around (people I didn't even know) were here. A sign seemed to appear above my head that said:

_The Monster Has Been Released_

My brother shakily set me down and gulped. He knew I could be scary when I did get annoyed.

"M-Miyuki? Um, I'll stop with the over protectiveness now, if its bothering you that much."

_Now _he decides to stop! I looked up at him and an idea popped into my head. I grinned evilly in my head and forced tears to form in my eyes. Everyone gasped at the sudden change in attitude and I was sure some people probably thought I was bipolar.

"O-Onii-chan…I'm s-sorry, but I feel like you don't trust me to take care of myself! You're always protecting me from boys when I don't need to be! You're too protective!"

My brother acted like it was a blow to the heart. He seemed to be punched by an invisible opponent. I almost giggled. He suddenly hugged me tightly and I hugged him back.

"I'm sorry, Miyuki! I just worry about you; I just don't want you to get hurt! Now, please don't hit your innocent older brother… "

I openly giggled at his last statement that he had whispered. Like I'd ever hit him! Maybe Onee-chan or Tsubasa would, but I wouldn't. But I knew what he said had been true. It was the only reason why he was so protective; he just didn't want me to get hurt. I heard sniffles, excited cries, and "Sibling Love~! So sweet!" I knew pulling an act like this would get customers interested! I hid my smirk from everyone and soon changed my smirk into a sweet smile.

"I know Onii-chan! I just want a bit of freedom!"

Daisuke looked down at me, teary eyed. I sighed and pulled away slightly.

"But I guess I'll have to accept your overprotective behavior…"

I sighed and smiled at Daisuke. I meant it when I said that. I had to accept it or I'd probably be in a bad mood all the time. My brother put me in a headlock and gave me a noogie. I struggled to get out of his grip as he messed up my hair.

"You bet ya do! 'Cause I'm always going to be your overprotective older brother!"

"I know…now let go! You're messing up my hair!"

My brother laughed and released me, smiling, as my classmates would put it, 'dreamily'. I heard laughter, squeals and clapping. I almost laughed at the faces of the Host Club, because they were utterly shocked that I was being so open and silly. What can I say? I'm different when my brother is around.

"Look at her, trying to make everyone like her. I feel bad for the Host Club, they have to have such a loser in their presence."

I heard Asuka whisper this to her small group of friends, and I automatically wanted to tell her off. I wasn't trying to make anyone like me! I was trying to get customers interested so that they would come for more! And maybe get them to spread the word about the Host Club. Plus, it was amusing to see everyone's reactions. Instead of making a scene of what she said, I simply glared at her. It wasn't a hurt glare, like my past glares had been; it was a "Shut up already!" glare. I almost laughed at her, because her jaw dropped in surprise. Ha! Take that Asuka!

My silly mood draining, I sat down at the table meant for me. The customers and Hosts had all returned to their designated areas and my brother decided he would join me in my little project.

"The music will definitely have to be lively, yet romantic. We can't play different themes for each host, because that would cause too much disruption. It has to be something that fits them _all_."

"How about what you just played with Tamaki?"

"No, that's too slow and soft for regular scenery. Maybe we could play it on a themed day, though."

My brother contemplated our options, and I was beginning to become frustrated. I had never had so much trouble deciding on a song before. Usually, they just came to me like magic. I sighed and stood up, earning a curious look from my brother.

"I'm going to go get some tea, want any?"

"Sure, thanks."

My brother smiled at me and continued to think about songs. I walked towards the kitchen and began to wonder, was that kitchen there before? I had a feeling I better not worry about it, and so I continued to walk.

As I prepared the tea, my mind wondered over my relationship with each host. I was already good friends with Hunny and Mori, and had recently grown fond of Tamaki. He wasn't all that annoying once you got to know him better. Haruhi and I still hadn't interacted a whole lot to be real close, and Kyouya, well, Kyouya sort of scared me. But I could tell he was a good person. And then there were the twins. I smiled warmly. They had been the ones who actually got me to come out from my cave. If they hadn't invited me for lunch, who knows what I'd be doing now!

I had decided to have some cookies with my tea, and brought some for Onii-chan, just incase he wanted some too. I was in a better mood than before, and was humming a familiar tune to myself. I was so close to naming it! I clumsily fell over something and right before I dropped everything and hurt myself, I was caught and so was the tray. I opened my eyes, not realizing I had shut them, and gazed into pools of melted gold and I blushed. The twin smiled/smirked and helped me stand up right. I blushed harder when, in my attempt to regain balance, fell into his chest. I quickly stood up straight, trying to calm myself.

"Thanks for saving me. I guess I owe you one now, right?"

He grinned mischievously.

"Naturally. And you're," "**Welcome, Miyuki-chan!**"

I smiled and took the tray from the other twin and took notice of the concern in his eyes. The twin who caught me showed concern in his eyes, but it wasn't as noticeable. From what I have observed so far, I'm guessing Kaoru is more open with his emotions than Hikaru is. Also, Hikaru is bolder, I guess you could say. I smiled in a sort of triumph as I bid my farewells.

"Thanks again and see ya around, Kaoru," I turned towards the twin who had given me the tray. I then turned towards the one who had caught me.

"Hikaru."

They seemed shocked that I could tell them apart, as well as annoyed and curious (Although, I was just guessing a bit there. It was still a bit too soon to assume anything about the two.). I could understand the shock and curiosity, but why were they annoyed? Oh, well. I'll find out later. Right now I need to get this tea to Onii-chan before it becomes cold!

The customers had left a few minutes ago and now the Host Club was just cleaning up and preparing for tomorrow's activities. I banged my head on the table and my brother sweat dropped. We had yet to come up with anything, and I was now _very_ annoyed. My eyes watered at the pain I inflicted on myself. That actually really hurt! I looked up at my brother, resting my chin on the table, and he tried not to laugh. Why was he trying not to laugh? My confusion must have shown, because my brother simply pointed to my forehead.

"Your forehead has a big red mark on it from where you banged it."

I groaned and proceeded to bang my head again, but before I could, Mori stopped me. I looked up to him and he shook his head, telling me not to do that anymore.

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm just a bit annoyed."

"Why?"

A weight had plopped itself in my lap and I looked down to see Hunny. I smiled at him and scratched the back of my head.

"I still can't decide on a song to play for the Host Club. I've been here the whole club meeting, but I got nothing! My brother can't even decide! Its just really irritating to know that I can't come up with anything, when it should be really easy to."

Hunny hugged me and smiled cutely. His cuteness just melts me! I smiled back at him and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry, Miyu-chan! I'm sure you'll come up with something soon, ne, Takashi?"

Mori simply replied by giving an, "Ah." I smiled at him and heard my brother go "Aw, how sweet!" which caused me to punch him in the arm lightly. He chuckled at me and gave me a brotherly smile.

"Miyu-chan, do you want to eat cake with me? We have a bunch of different flavors!"

I considered it and then happily nodded. My mom didn't have to know I was eating cake instead of a healthier snack, like apples. And hopefully, Onii-chan won't tell on me. I followed Hunny to his table with all the different cakes on it. It was a good thing all the customers had gone by now. If they hadn't, I would be getting glares right now.

"What type of cake would you like?"

I looked at all the different cakes on the table. There sure was a lot! How many cakes could this kid eat? I luckily noticed my favorite cake on the table and immediately pointed to it.

"Hmm, how about that raspberry cheese cake?"

Hunny smiled happily and handed me the sweet. I smiled back and said my thanks to him and then took my fork into my hand. I hadn't had any cake since my birthday (last year's birthday. It had yet to come this year.), and I was happy to have cake again so soon. I seriously needed to talk to my mother about her health concerns for me. No offense to her, but she seemed a bit paranoid of me becoming an unhealthy slob.

I smiled in delight as the flavor of raspberries along with the creamy taste of cheesecake filled my mouth. This was really good! It was really sweet, but not _too_ sweet. I sighed in complete bliss and Hunny giggled at me.

"Is it really good?"

"It's the best! I haven't had this good of cake since Obaa-chan made her famous, Creamy Carrot Cheesecake!"

"Wow, how do you make it?"

"That, my friend, even I do not know. She hides the recipe every time I'm around because she knows I'll sneak a peek and write it down."

I then proceeded in telling Hunny and Mori about this one time I had thought I finally found the recipe, and it really had been a recipe for normal carrot cake. I had been pretty disappointed and my grandmother had just laughed and said, "You'll never be able to find it!" I heard two chairs squeak up beside me and turned both ways to see what the cause was. Of course, it was the twins. I smiled at them.

"Hey Hikaru, Kaoru."

"Ah, Miyuki-chan,"

"You have cake,"

"**Right here." **

I blushed as Hikaru and Kaoru licked cake from my cheeks. I rubbed the spots and pouted while the two evil twins grinned.

"You could have just used a napkin or something, you know…"

My brother seemed to have a delayed reaction, as well as Tamaki, because they rushed to me the next moment.

"That shouldn't be your reaction!"

"You shouldn't have accepted that type of behavior from those devils! They're evil!"

"**They'll corrupt you!!!**"

I sighed as the two of them yelled in unison. Gosh, it wasn't like it meant anything, or like them being flirtatious will rub off on me. I'm much too shy.

"Miyuki-chan won't reject us,"

"Because now Haruhi, Miyuki, Hikaru and I are,"

Somehow, the twins magically pulled Haruhi in the picture and hugged Haruhi and me. Haruhi sighed and I mirrored her actions. Another feud…

"**The Friendly Classmate Quartet!**"

Tamaki and Onii-chan seemed to pale at this. I sweat dropped at them. Did they _just _realize we were in the same class? Well, I can't blame them, I just found out myself.

"Crap, that's right…"

"You're all in the same class…"

I laughed at my brother and Tamaki and they turned towards me.

"Sorry, it's just that your reactions are kind of funny, and you're saying everything just at the right time to follow what the other says. Its like you guys are related or something!"

"**We wouldn't be surprised if they were because they're both so overprotective**."

"That's true."

Soon, the twins, Tamaki, and Onii-chan began to quarrel. Haruhi and I took this as our time to escape and made our way towards her table. She sighed and sat down and I down across from her.

"Do they always act like that? Messing with each other and all that."

"Pretty much. Though on some days it's more bearable. Is your brother always like that?"

"Always."

We both sighed again at our hectic lives. Well, my life seemed like it was going to be more hectic now. It was definitely going to be more entertaining if nothing else though. I smiled to myself and sighed again, this time in contentedness. I had a feeling this was going to be one Heck of a year.

* * *

(1) 'Otou-chan' I believe translates more or less to 'Daddy'

So, did you like it? Did ya? I hope you did! I really enjoy trying to come up with ideas everyone will like, but I need to make sure everyone _does_ like them. So please review!!! I get super excited everytime I get one, and it lifts my spirits considerably. And thank you to all my reviewers and those of you who have alerted/ favorited my story!

Also, if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask! Oh, and if you have voted in my poll, I need to know what story it is you want me to write or continue writing. So just PM me or tell me in a review, if thats okay. ^_^ I have all sorts of ideas for stories.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you would like me to write a story for a different anime or with a different pairing, just ask and I'll consider it and get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks for reading~! :)


	4. Threats, Lunch, Shopping, & Performing

A/N: Hello~ my lovely readers! Sorry for the late update! School has started up again, and so I'm having a bit of difficulty keeping track of schoolwork and stories. So my chapters (sadly TT_TT) won't come very quickly. I'm terribly sorry!

On to a brighter note! Thank you to all my reviewers, alerters, and favoriters! ^_^ Seeing all the alerts and favorites, and reviews made me so happy! And xx3OHxx reminded me, hugs from the twins for all the reviewers~! * Twins give hugs to every reviewer* And to answer ShadowFAIT's question, I don't mind if you bold the print when the twins talk as well. :) A new character is introduced in this chapter, so I hope you like her. She will appear more later on too, which will cause all sorts of chaos! X) So, without further adieu, Hiding my Feelings In Music Ch. 4!

Oops, forgot the disclaimer...-_-' : I do not, in any way, own Ouran High School Host Club. However, I do own Miyuki, Daisuke, the rest of her family, Asuka, and any other OC that is mentioned.

**Threats, Lunch, Shopping, And Performing, Oh my! **

* * *

I tossed and turned as I tried to sleep. But I had no luck in getting to sleep; because I was trying really hard to remember the name of the song I wanted to play for the Host club. It was so frustrating! Why couldn't I remember? Eventually, I fell into a dreamless asleep.

* * *

"**Whoa, what happened to you?**"

I groaned at the noise of the twins's rather loud voices, and looked up at them. They seemed surprised to see me the way I was, and also a bit concerned. Haruhi was standing beside them looking concerned too.

"I couldn't sleep because I was trying to remember the name of a song. Now I have a massive headache, and to top it all off, my sister is coming to eat with me at lunch!"

"I hope you feel better, but why is it so bad to have your sister over for lunch?"

I sighed and thought of the chaos my sister would bring if she met the Host Club. Sure, she was twenty-three years old, but she still acted like a boy crazy teenager. She would be flirting (until she found out she was too old for them) and teasing (me) all day! I was not looking forward to that, and I'm not sure if I can handle it today.

"Lets just say she would cause more chaos than you would prefer, Haruhi."

Class seemed to drag on forever, slowly torturing me to the brink of insanity. Okay, maybe not insanity, but at least until I had an even _bigger _headache then before. It felt like someone had used my head to play tennis, and had used dictionaries for rackets. I was about ready to ask to go to the nurse when the lunch bell finally rung and I was given the chance to lay my head down. I'll just rest for a few minutes, then go to lunch…

_Poke_

Ow.

_Poke_

Ow!

_Poke, poke, poke!_

OW!!!

"OW!!! What the heck was that for?!"

I glared at the people who had been poking me, to find none other than the Hitachin Twins, who were now grinning broadly. Apparently, it had been their goal to annoy me. Boy, did they succeed!

"We just wanted," "To let you know," "**There's a lady with dark red hair and blue eyes waiting in the cafeteria who might be your sister.**"

"What was she wearing?"

"**Skinny jeans and an orange shirt that says, 'Too cute for you!'.**"

"Yep, that's her. I remember that shirt because she wanted to buy me the same shirt, but in light blue."

I sighed, stood up, grabbed my lunch, and began to walk to the cafeteria. The devil duo followed me and hooked their arms around my shoulders. I didn't bother to push them off, because I was much too tired and didn't really mind. I was starting to get used to their constant hugs and cuddling. My mind wondered back to the song that kept evading me. What was the name? 'Sakura'…'Sakura' something. I just can't seem to remember!

"**Miyuki-chan, we're here."**

"Thanks for walking me here, I really appreciate it."

"**We're going to meet your sister too!"**

I froze mid step and turned my head back towards them. I had broken away from them to go to my sister. I gave them a look that said 'Are you serious? You _want _to meet my crazy sister?' And they just simply grinned at me. I sighed and ran a hand through my mid back red hair. Should I let them meet her? Will this turn out okay? Oh, why not? I got nothing to lose.

"Fine, you can meet her. Just try not to be so flirtatious while around her, okay? I swear, that woman's like the Queen flirt, not to mention she teases me more than my cousin Tsubasa does about boys, and that's a _lot_."

"**We'll be the perfect angels!**"

Somehow, I knew they had to have crossed their fingers.

* * *

~?'s POV~

I sat at a lunch table and twisted a piece of my short hair while waiting for a certain redhead. Gosh, how long does it take to grab your lunch and get to the cafeteria? Not this long, I'm sure! I was just about to get up and go looking for her when I spotted her walking over with two boys (who were twins). They had spiky red hair and amber eyes, and in my opinion, were rather cute. Ooh, I hope one of them like Miyuki! That would be perfect for her, because she really needs a boyfriend! I mean, the girl hasn't ever had a boyfriend to cuddle with, to complain to, to joke around with. I think having a boyfriend will do her some good.

I grinned, suddenly getting an idea, and zoomed to Miyuki. I hugged her tightly and swung her around a bit.

"Miyuki! Oh, it's so good to see you again! After school I'm going to take you shopping and we're gonna shop till we drop! Man, I missed you so much!"

I continued to hug (Miyuki: More like squeeze to death!) her and when I heard "Can't breathe…Need air…" I released her and looked at my cute sister. She was now gasping dramatically, as she always did after one of my hugs. It was kind of our traditional joke.

"It's nice to see you too, Onee-chan! But do we _have _to go shopping? I still have clothes left over from last time that I haven't worn!"

"Yes, we _have_ to go shopping because shopping is the best way to relieve stress! Besides, we haven't had proper quality time in a while."

Miyuki sighed before finally giving in to my demands.

"And maybe your friends here would like to come?"

"Huh?"

"The two boys with you."

"Oh, um…No offense, Onee-chan, but I don't think any boy would want to go shopping."

"**We don't mind. Our mom is a fashion designer, so we could help you both pick out nice outfits.**"

Miyuki and I looked at the twins, surprised, and then realized they did look familiar.

"What were your names again?"

"I'm Hikaru," "And I'm Kaoru," "**Hitachin!**"

My eyes widened when they announced that to me. I loved their mom's clothes! Their mom designed Three fourths of my wardrobe!

"Omigosh! I love your mom's clothes! Especially that one dress with-"

The rest of my words were muffled thanks to Miyuki who had covered my mouth with her hand to keep me from talking about clothes. Gosh, what's so wrong with that?

"Anyways, her name is Ayaka, but you can just call her Aya. Now lets go eat."

And with that, we all went to a table and sat down to eat. I talked with the twins, subtly hinting them to think about Miyuki as a girlfriend. Miyuki didn't seem to notice my actions as she continued to talk with to the twins as well. If things go according to plan, Miyuki will have a boyfriend before next school year!

* * *

~Miyuki's POV~

I sighed as my sister dragged Hikaru, Kaoru, and me to go shopping. Kyouya allowed me another day to choose a song and right after the club was over, my sister busted in and kidnapped the twins and me to go shopping. She didn't even give the rest of the Host Club an explanation! I guess I'll have to explain to them later what was going on…

"Ooh! This will look great on you, Miyuki! Go try it on, please?"

"Okay, okay. I'll try it on."

I took the article of clothing from my sister and went to the dressing rooms. The Twins were almost as bad as my sister when it came to picking out clothes for me! They all picked out great things, but they seemed to find an incredible amount of clothes for me to try on. I sighed and put on the clothing my sister had picked out, realizing it to be a dress. It was a deep, ocean blue that hugged my figure until my hips, where it was a lot roomier, and just kind of flowed down to the floor. The sleeves were nothing more than straps (like on a tank top), which didn't bother me too much. It gave me more room to move my arms, and I needed plenty of room while playing my violin. Maybe I'll wear this dress to the next performance I have…

"**You done changing yet? Come on out! We wanna see what you look like, Miyuki-chan!**"

I blushed crimson when I realized I had to walk out there in front of the twins. I was nervous about their reactions. I took a deep breath and walked out of the dressing room. I looked at my sister and the devilish duo. My sister was clapping, saying "Nice~!", Kaoru was grinning and giving me a thumbs up, and Hikaru was doing the same, but blushing. And he seemed stunned when I first walked out of the dressing room too. I wonder why he reacted like that?

"Didn't I tell you you'd look great? And the blue of the dress really brings out your eyes!"

"T-thanks, Onee-chan! I think I'll buy this one for my next performance…"

"**Eh? Next performance?**"

The twins looked a bit confused at what I was talking about. I thought I told them and the Host Club that I was a semi-famous musician? Oh, well, I'll just tell them now.

"Yeah. My family and I are all semi-famous or famous musicians. I perform for many different audiences. Next week I get to perform for the public in the park."

"**Oh! That's pretty cool!**"

"Yeah, it is, but the critics are killer! If I miss one note, they'll eat me alive about how I 'Obviously don't take music seriously,' or 'am an abomination to the music world' or something really stupid like that."

"Wow, harsh. I think you play wonderfully, don't you Kaoru?"

"I agree, Hikaru,"

"**Miyuki-chan plays wonderfully!**"

"Aw, thanks guys!"

The two red heads were hugging me and I hugged them back, completely use to their hugs now. I still got a bit embarrassed, so I blushed. You know, I discovered something today. The two devilish boys could be really sweet when they wanted to.

After a few hours of shopping, my sister was merciful and allowed us to have a break. It was about dinnertime, so we stopped by the food court and got something to eat. I had some onigiri, some peaches (gotta love peaches!), and some raspberry lemonade. Hikaru and Kaoru had some pizza and coke, and Aya had a chicken salad and apple juice. As we all ate, I couldn't help but notice Aya kept asking the twins about me. She asked them stuff like, "What do you think of Miyuki?" or "Don't you just think Miyuki looked absolutely cute in some of those clothes?" Which I noticed Hikaru (I think. I still have trouble with telling them apart, though it's not as hard now.) blushed at some of her questions, and my sister would grin at this reaction. What is she up to?

Soon after we ate, my sister decided it was time to go home, since it was a school night. It was around nine o'clock when I got home with my sister. We had dropped the twins off at their house and as soon as we had, Aya had bombarded me with questions about them. How much I liked them, how they acted around me, etc. It confused me to no end on why she was asking me all these questions. I didn't feel like thinking about it too much, so I went straight to my room, took a shower, brushed my hair and teeth, and plopped down on my bed. I was exhausted after today, and I was ready to go to sleep. So I snuggled underneath the covers, and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

"_KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE! MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE!"_

"_Kidzukeba itsudemo soba ni iru keredo, HONTO wa KIRAI? SUKI? Mousou na no?"_

"_Jibun no kimochi ga KURIA ni mietara, REDII demo Hosuto demo Kamawanai yo"_

"_SUKI ni natteku riyuu wa minna, Chigau yo ne KEDO MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE!"_

"_Aitai ima yasashii kimi ni sakura KISSU TOKIMEITARA ranman koi shiyo…"_

_Whack! _That should take care of that annoying alarm clock… Wait a second! What was that that was just playing?!

I quickly turned the radio alarm clock back on and listened to the lyrics some more. That was the song! It's called…I thought really hard while listening to the lyrics. Sakura Kiss! That was the name! Now I remember! I quickly glanced at the clock and saw I had only twenty minutes left to get ready for school, so I rushed through my daily routine. I jumped out the door, before running back in and grabbing the sheet music for the string version of Sakura Kiss. I then ran to school, coming to the conclusion I'd get there faster than going by car.

I plopped down in my seat, breathing heavily. I had five minutes to spare, and I was very tired now, thanks to my morning run. On the bright side, I finally remembered the name of the song! Man, that little bugger caused me a load of stress…I sighed in content, happy to be able to relax.

"Oi, just _who_ do you think _you_ are, _Koizumi_?"

Looks like I spoke too soon… I looked up at Asuka as she spat my name as if it were the most revolting thing in the world. I blankly stared at her as she glared at me. What did she want?

"I saw you go on a date with Hikaru and Kaoru! How dare you! They're way out of your league, and are completely off limits because-"

"Because you like them? You misunderstood what I was doing with them. My sister dragged us on a shopping spree, that's all. And first off, we're just friends. Second, whatever I do with them is none of your business. And third, just because you like them, doesn't mean no one else can. So stop acting all high and mighty, okay?"

Asuka was definitely shocked; she simply gaped at me as I took out the books I needed for my first class. I smirked at her reaction. I had finally told her off for something she had done! Yay! I wasn't able to celebrate long, because she soon recovered from her shock and glared icily at me with her hate-filled eyes. I stared back, not about to back down and submit.

"You are _so _going to get it later, Koizumi."

She didn't raise her voice, but those words stroke fear into me. A cold, icy feeling crawled up my back to my neck and back down again, giving me goose bumps. Her words were so hateful; it scared me to think about what she might do. She wouldn't do anything drastic, would she?

I stayed there, frozen in my seat as Asuka walked back to her seat with a scary aura around her. Dread filled the pit of my stomach.

What would she do to me?

* * *

Mabushi-sensei soon walked in and began class. Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru all cast worried glances my way, as I was unusually silent. I was usually very enthusiastic in history because I enjoyed it so much, but I didn't raise my hand once. I couldn't help but to think about Asuka's words. They kept repeating in my head. I was worried about what she would do. I heard from a classmate, that she scared a kid so bad, that the kid became paranoid, and the kid had to go to a therapist for three years before getting over it. So, I was pretty scared myself. I didn't even notice that the bell had rung for lunch until Haruhi walked over to me.

"Are you alright, Miyuki? You were really quiet today."

"Y-yeah, I'm okay."

Haruhi seemed pretty worried about my behavior. She sighed and pulled a chair up to my desk and sat down. She took out her bento and looked back up at me, smiling gently.

"How about we just eat in here today? Just the two of us?"

I smiled weakly and agreed. I took out my bento too, and began to eat its contents. I had tempura, apples, carrots, and some bottled green tea. I was just about to eat one of the carrot slices when Haruhi spoke.

"So, what's wrong? You're not this quiet, even when you feel shy."

"It's nothing, really! I'm just a bit spooked, is all."

"Spooked? Why?"

"Well…"

I sighed and I looked up at her. I really did need someone to confide to, and Haruhi was probably the best person for that. Maybe she would even know what to do about this.

"Well, I finally told Asuka off after she came spouting some crap at me, and she threatened me, I guess. She said, 'You are so going to get it Koizumi.' And even though she didn't yell at me or anything, the way she said it, scared me."

Haruhi seemed to let this soak in for a bit. Finally, after staring off into space for a while, she sighed and looked back at me. She smiled and took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I, nor the Host Club, will let her do anything to you, I promise. I was in a similar situation when I first joined. Just be careful when you're around Asuka. I don't know her very well, but I've been told she has quite the temper."

"Thanks, Haruhi. That makes me feel a bit better. Ooh, is that strawberry pocky?"

Haruhi and I laughed together at my sudden change in attitude and altogether had a good lunch. After she reassured me, I felt a lot better, and I didn't think about what Asuka said for the rest of the day.

* * *

I opened the Host Club's door to be attacked by rose petals again. I came a bit earlier this time to set up what I needed to play 'Sakura Kiss'. As I was pulling the sheet music out, Hikaru came over to me and leaned down by my ear.

"What's that?"

I shivered at feeling his breath on my neck, and blushed a light pink.

"It's the sheet music for the song I chose to play in the background. I think you guys will really like it! And before you ask, no, you can't see what the song is."

Hikaru pouted cutely and crossed his arms. We stared each other down for a while before I broke the contact by beginning to tune my violin.

"Why not?"

"Because, it's a surprise! And it wouldn't be a surprise if you already knew what it was, ne?"

"I guess not…"

He continued to pout for a bit, before asking if there was anything he could help with. I stared at him, surprised. I knew he and his brother could be nice, I just didn't think he would help with my job. He began to blush at my stare, and I quickly regained my composure and said he could see if he could get me a music stand. While he was gone, I finished tuning my violin. I decided to warm up real quick before playing 'Sakura Kiss' I wanted to be prepared for this performance; I didn't want anyone to think badly of my playing. Though, I wasn't too scared about that. I usually got very positive comments.

When everyone first entered the room, it was so silent; you could hear a pen drop. There were a few people who were whispering, but other than that, it was silent as death. The silence of the room made me nervous, despite doing this thousands of times since I was nine. Everyone was seated at their designated tables, and was non-too discreetly watching me. I twitched as I felt all the host's eyes on me. I looked up to see them quickly look to their customers. I sighed, knowing I'd be watched the entire time. Though, they've heard me play before, so I don't see the point of the extra attention. Oh well, here goes nothing.

I began to play the sweet, energetic tune and I was off in a completely separate world from everyone else. It was as if only my violin and I existed. I didn't even notice the sound of a door opening quietly. As I got to the climax of the song, I felt my heart almost burst with emotion from the song. Soon, the ending came, and I ended on a soft, gentle, sweet note.

As I reopened my eyes, I heard everyone clapping enthusiastically. I smiled broadly and a light blush covered my cheeks. I always loved the sound of people enjoying music, which, in this case, was the applause from the hosts and the customers. I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me and I instantly knew whose arms they were.

"**Bravo, bravo! That was very nice, Miyuki-chan!**"

"Aw, thanks, but I wasn't that great…"

I was blushing profusely at the praise. I wasn't really expecting this!

"Oh, nonsense, you're just being modest! Didn't I teach you to take credit for your actions, my little cherry?"

"Eh?"

I spun around to face the familiar voice and my eyes widened in surprise.

It was my mother.

* * *

A/N: So~, what did ya think? Was it wonderful, okay, awful? Entertaining, or boring? I love to hear comments, good or bad, so PLEASE review!!!! I noticed a lot of people are reading, favoriting, and alerting, but aren't reviewing. So, thanks for reading, favoriting and alerting, but I would really love it if you would review! It lets me know I'm doing something right or wrong. Plus it makes me oober excited and eager to write! ^_^ So, reviews=happy Reyna=quicker updates=happy readers!

Oh, by the way, last chapter I mentioned 'Romance for Violin and Piano.' I know there are many versions, but I was talking about the one that is found on the OHSHC soundtrack. You can look it up on Youtube if you want to listen to it. Also, do you like the way I add Japanese terms? Or would you rather I didn't? I just wanna know. And please vote on the poll that is on my profile. Or you can PM me, if you like. Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I promise to get the next one out as soon as I can!

Reyna The Elemental Alchemist


End file.
